


The Dream SMP sleepover!

by Finleythefox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Cussing, Cute, Family fun, Fluff, Hahah these tags-, M/M, Nerf Gun, Oneshot, Other, Pillow Fights, Skephalo, Sleepovers, Sweet, dreamnotfound, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Some of the members of the Dream SMP decide to get together! What could go wrong? :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	The Dream SMP sleepover!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this short drabble at 3 am, fueled by 10 cups of instant coffee. Please enjoy my suffering. Also there is shipping but only the ones I put in my tags. Also please don't mind the thing Wilbur does. It's all a joke and I'm not condoning the shipping of that.

***BOOM***  
The lights flickered out and Darryl jumped a little and Nick jumped into George's lap, knocking the wind out of George's (Tiny) lungs.

Clay immediately started wheezing while Zak giggled at Darryl. Techno stared at them, concerned about his life choices and what lead him to be here. It had all been Tommy's idea.

Of course it was.

Tommy had wanted all the SMP members to meet up in real life and hang out. Of course, everyone said no but Tommy wouldn't stop pestering everyone. Eventually, Clay, George, Nick, Darryl, Zak, Wilbur, Techno, and Tubbo gave in and agreed to meet during the winter break. They had decided to all go to Florida so they could go outside without freezing to death and Clay had kept bragging about his huge new apartment. Tommy and Tubbo's parents were hesitant about letting their boys go on a trip to see a strange Floridian man but after a talk with Darryl, they had eased up but Tommy and Tubbo had to leave a day earlier than everyone else. 

So the day had come and everything went according to schedule. They recorded some videos for their channels and had a pretty amazing week. Tommy had managed to be smacked by everyone except for Darryl and Nick had made it a point to take a photo of Techno and Clay every morning so he could have "Blackmail, just in case.". 

Finally, the day came when Tommy and Tubbo were supposed to go, but out of nowhere a thunderstorm hit, effectively canceling all of the outgoing flights, and keeping Tommy and Tubbo with everyone in Clay's "huge" apartment. 

Tommy had decided to make this a game night where no one would get any sleep( Wilbur texted everyone except Tommy and Tubbo, that he would make sure Tommy goes to sleep but wouldn't say how.) So that's how everyone ended up in the living room on various pieces of furniture or on the floor when the power went out.

Everyone sat there for a moment, the only light coming from their phones and the window, not sure what to say until Tommy yelled "REVOLUTION" and got promptly got shot in the chest by Wilbur and his nerf gun."FUCK OW" Tommy rolled on the floor cradling his stomach while Darryl yelled "Language!" which was met with a "FuCk You! I GoT sHOt In The nippLE" which was met with more "Language!".

Techno gave Wilbur a head nod "Nice shot." Wilbur shrugged and said "I have some practice" to which Tommy choked out "ChILD aBUse". Wilbur cocked the nerf gun and aimed when Clay clapped his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Ok no matter how fun it is to hurt Tommy, We should get some light so we can continue our game. I have some fairy lights and lanterns if you guys want to put them up. Tubbo lit up and exclaimed, "Let's build a pillow fort!" Everyone had to look away for a moment because Tubbo's smile was so goddamn bright but they all agreed it would be a fun way to spend their last night together.

Tommy, who had just been lying on the floor for some time, whined "Heeey, I said that and you all said that was a stupid idea."

Zak replied with "Well you're stupid and Tubbo isn't so-" but stopped midway in a sentence to dodge a pillow aimed for his head. Zak stuck his tongue out and followed Clay, George, Nick, and Darryl who were all getting the lights, leaving Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, and Tommy together in the living room.

They were all positioned around the coffee table, Tommy lying on the floor, Tubbo sitting on the floor next to Tommy, with Techno and Wilbur on Clay's couches, Wilbur shooting the ceiling while lying down and Techno sitting up with his arms crossed, concerned about the number of brain cells in the room right now.

Tommy got up and grabbed his phone, switching on the flashlight, and putting it under his face. "Whhoooo waaants toooo teeell scaaary stories?" Techno looked at Tommy dead-pan and said "Me". Wilbur chuckled and said, "Nah being with Tommy alone for any amount of time". Tubbo giggled and said "Well if you guys were put into a room together, one of you would end up dead and we all know who it would be" and he looked at Tommy. 

Tommy gasped and punched Tubbo in the arm "Jerk, I would dominate Wilbur in a PVP match" Wilbur replied with "Wanna bet" and aimed his nerf gun, presumably for Tommy's head, when Nick and Zak ran into the room carrying blankets and pillows. Darryl followed behind with a handful of lights and some handheld lanterns. Tubbo tilted his head to the side and asked "Where's Clay and George?"

Nick, Zak, and Darryl shared a look and before they could answer, George and Clay burst into the room holding some pillows and lights and looking very out of breath.

George wouldn't make eye contact with anyone as he dropped the pillows he had been holding and said "Let's get to building!" in a very faked enthusiastic tone. Everyone got up and started to build the fort.

Forty-five minutes of goofing off, their fort looked actually half-decent, or to put into Techno's words "Eh". The pillow fort extended over the couches and they had moved the coffee table outside of the base so they had some space. Tommy and Tubbo immediately crawled into the base, with everyone else following. The base was a little cramped but everyone fit. Tommy, Tubbo, Nick, and Zak sat on the floor while Techno, Clay, George, Wilbur, and Darryl sat on the couches. 

(They are positioned in a disfigured circle going like this: Tommy, Tubbo, Nick, Zak, Darryl, Wilbur, George, Clay, and Techno. Techno is next to Tommy so its a circle)

Clay looked around and asked, "So.. what do you guys wanna play?"Nick said "Truth or Dare!" Clay looked around the circle, looking for any signs of objections but saw none.

"I guess we'll play Truth or Dare." Zak raised his hand yelling "ME, ME, ME, ME" 

Clay sighed and nodded. Zak got an evil look in his eyes and asked Darryl "Truth or Dare". Darryl replied with a hesitant "T-truth". Zak crossed his arms and looked at him with a smug smile. " Who's your favorite person in this room-" "Tubbo". 

Zak froze, not expecting that answer. He then scooted over to Darryl and put his head in his lap. "What about me?" Zak batted his eyelashes. Bad looked at him without batting an eye and said "Tubbo". Zak pouted until Darryl sighed and ruffled Zak's hair. "Ok, maybe you-.." Zak smiled and kept his head his head in Darryl's lap during the rest of the game.

Darryl looked at George and asked "Truth or Dare?" 

George contemplated the options and said "Why not, Dare. You're too nice to make me suffer." Darryl's grin widened as he gave George his dare. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and go outside.". Outside the storm looked like it had gotten worse. George stared at Darryl for a second and turned to Clay. "What's the penalty for not doing a dare?" 

Clay looked thoughtful for a second and smirked."You have to take off a piece of clothing but the person who gave you the dare or truth gets to choose what it is." George stared at Clay before standing up, kicking Clay in the shins, and stripping. Nick whistled as George took off his pants, revealing a set of creeper boxers. 

Tommy had covered Tubbo's eyes and Techno had thrown a blanket over Tommy and Tubbo. George got out of the fort while everyone crowded around the window waiting for George to appear. Two minutes later they get their wish. 

George walked out, in all his short glory, turned around, and stuck up his middle fingers towards the window. He then ran inside and appeared 2 more minutes later soaking wet and shivering. Clay ran to go get a towel and George attempted to give Darryl a nice, wet, cold hug but kept slipping. Clay came back with a towel and a couple of clothes. George mumbled thanks and waddled to the bathroom. He emerged later with an oversized hoodie and some booty shorts. This time Clay whistled and Tommy yelled "Oooh you're going to get dress-coded GeORge". George sat down and promptly sneezed. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Truth of dare Techno." Techno looked stunned for a second as he didn't expect to be asked by George, with them not exactly being the closest pair of friends. Techno shook the thoughts out of his head and answered "Dare". 

George thought for a second and gave him his dare. "I dare you to call Phil and tell him "fuck you" and hang up". Darryl squawked out a "language" while Techno didn't respond for a second and said "Nope, what should I take off." George stared at him "Your shirt." Techno shrugged and pulled off his PJ top. Wilbur shot Techno's arm and Techno just responded by throwing a pillow straight to Wilbur's face. "Owww" Wilbur moaned and Techno relaxed for a second. Tubbos spoke up "No one finds it adorable that Techno won't say "Fuck you" to Philza?". 

Techno replied, "It's not that I care for Philza but it's that I'm terrified of an angry Philza. I've only seen an angry Philza once and that was one time too many". Tubbo stared at him in thought. "Hm, I bet there is some compilation online of Philza getting pissed off.". Techno smiled and turned to Tommy.

"Truth or dare, little boy." Tommy's face went red as he sputtered out some incoherent sentences but just sighed and said "Dare". Techno smiled and spoke "I dare you to lick the toilet bowl." 

Tommy looked horrified and said, "why". Tommy sighed and said "No way, I'll take off one of my clothes." Techno said " Ok, take off your socks." and then looked straight at the fourth wall and said "Because sexualizing minors is not ok." 

Everyone stared at Techno like he had gone insane but Techno just gave them a stare until they stopped looking. Tommy had flung his socks towards Tubbo who in turn flung them towards the middle of their circle. Tommy looked around the circle, deciding whose night he should ruin. 

He decided on Clay.

"Ok big man, Truth or dare". Clay stared at Tommy and said "Truth". Tommy looked disappointed but then cheered up. 

"Ok, so what is the best dream you've ever had about George and You?"

Clay's ears turned a bright red and he mumbled something. Tommy put his hand on his ear and yelled "WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK UP CLAY". 

Clay's face blushed and he spoke "Well I would say it but you and Tubbo are here". Tubbo, who didn't understand what was happening, suddenly realized what was happening and he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Please c-change it, Tommy". Tommy looked disappointed but came back with a new one " Who would you snog within this room, besides George". Clay replied with no hesitation "Nick." Tommy sputtered."B-big man, your Boyfriend is right there. Are you actually sure?". 

Clay shrugged "Nick is my no homo bro so I would definitely make out with him. George would probably as well." and George nodded in approval but looked a little distant from the conversation. Nick, on the other hand, had been swooning "Aw, really? I'm your bro? I'd be honored to make out with both of you, no homo of course.". Zak blurted out "ALL THE HOMO" and they both broke out into a fit of laughter. Clay just shook his head and looked around the circle.

"Why not. Tubbo, truth, or dare?" Tubbo looked shocked like he didn't expect to be called on. He had been pretty quiet for most of the trip because Tommy would hog the limelight most of the trip. Tubbo replied "Truth" and Clay got an evil idea.

"What do you think is the most annoying thing about Tommy?" Tubbo gulped and glanced at Tommy. "Tubbo would never think I'm annoying, he practically worships me." 

Tubbo glanced to Clay, who stared at him with waiting eyes. Tubbo exhaled. "Well, um, sometimes Tommy never stops talking to hear anyone else's thoughts or ideas. And he's also a little bit mean..". Tommy looked at Tubbo with a confused face. "Wait really? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Does it really bother you?" 

Tubbo looked bashful and suddenly very interested in the carpeting. "Well, y-yeah." Tommy grabbed Tubbos's shoulders and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or your feelings. I promise from now on I'll be a better friend" Tubbos smiled into the crook of Tommy's neck. "Thank you." From his spot on the couch, Wilbur yelled out "Yeah my children are getting along.".

Techno threw another pillow but aimed for the crotch. "I think you mean my children, Bitch." "Language!" Tubbo removed himself from his hug and smiled.

"Wilbur! Truth or dare!". Wilbur looked startled to be called on so suddenly, He was still massaging his balls so he quickly stopped and answered "Dare". Tubbo glanced around the room "Um could I have some help with this one?". 

Everyone yelled out different suggestions, 

"Send a dick pic to Fundy!!" 

"Call Fundy and just m o a n" 

"Shoot a Furry porno!". 

The last one was yelled out by Tommy and that got him a smack on the head, courtesy of Techno. Tubbo's eyes glinted and he asked "Actually do you guys have any animal ears?". Darryl looked confused "Please don't tell me you're shooting an adult video-" 

Tubbo flushed a bright red "NoNoNONoNonO, I thought I'd make Wilbur act like a furry and post it on his Twitter. Wilbur's eyes widened "WhAt, there's no way I'm doing that!." Tubbo's smile dropped off his face and he mumbled "Oh ok." Everyone stared at Wilbur, hoping he'd make Tubbo happy. 

Wilbur exhaled, brushed his hair back with his hand and said "Fuck you guys. Fine Tubbo. I'll do it. But not on Twitter." Tubbo brightened up "Yay! How about you have to send it on the SMP server?" Wilbur contemplated it and said "Depends. What do I have to say or do?" 

Zak yelled out "Say UWU I'm such a naughty boy. Punish me master Fundy." and let out the most surprisingly feminine moan. Wilbur said "No fucking way." Which was replied with "Language" and "Hell yes.". 

Tubbo's grin faltered "We still don't have animal ears." Clay swiftly got up and mumbled a "Be right back"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion while Clay walked out of the room. A couple minutes later, Clay emerged with a set of cat ears and...a maid costume. 

Clay was now hardcore blushing as he handed them to Wilbur, who smirked at Clay. "Seems too big for George. I wonder who wears this?" Clay refused to make eye contact as he walked over to his seat, all eyes on him, and George was trying so hard to conceal his laughter. 

"C-clay *Heh* wheres the t-tail?" Clay gave George the biggest Lenny face and said "It's a little dirty right now especially because the last person who used it loved to so much, they wore it the entire day." 

Now it was George's turn to flush and he hid in his hoodie. Tommy and Tubbo were trying to connect the dots but before they did, Wilbur announced he'd record now. Tubbo pulled out his phone as Wilbur slipped the maid costume over his PJs. He nestled the cat's ears into his fluffy hair and cleared his throat. "Ok ready." Tubbo started recording. 

"*Cough* U-uwu, I'm s-such a naughty *Choke* boy. P-punish me, Master Fundy." and Wilbur let out the tiniest moan. Tubbos stopped recording and sent it to the server. Everyone opened their phones and check out the video while Clay put the cat maid outfit back. 

On the server, everyone was freaking out.

Eret replied "BLACKMAIL". 

Niki said, "I leave you alone with Tommy for a week and you go and do this :smh:".

Fundy kept on trying to type something but just couldn't think of anything to say to this fucking monstrosity before him.

But the best response was when Wiblur's phone started ringing and Wilburs face went white. He Hesitantly picked up the phone and kept it on speaker and placed it in the middle of their circle, never once looking at anyone else. 

There were a couple seconds of silence before the person spoke. "Wilbur. Tell me what the hell are you doing." It was Phil. Techno's eyes when widening and he started silently wheezing himself to the floor. Tommy broke out into a fit of laughter, trying to be quiet but failing but Phil didn't seem to mind. "Wilbur. I asked you to not do anything stupid in Florida. And you go and do this. I-I'm not mad, I'm just .. disappointed in you."

And he hung up. Wilbur stared at his phone for a couple of seconds before all hell broke loose. He looked straight at Tommy and said "You. You did this." Wilbur pulled out his nerf gun and shot Tommy a good couple of times before Techno hit him with a pillow so Wilbur started shooting Techno. 

Clay attempted to intervene but also got caught in the bullet fire. Zak yelled "PILLOW FIGHT" and smacked Nick in the head with a throw pillow. "Oh, it's on." And proceeded to beat the shit out of Zak with his hello kitty pillow. 

Darryl moved over to Tubbo who was attempting to hide into a little ball. Tommy grabbed Tubbo's hand and stood up, leaving Darryl on the floor. Tommy handed Tubbo a pillow and whispered "Let's go for the big man." and proceeded to yeet his pillow into Clay's face. 

George looked at Tommy and smirked, knowing full well this idiot man-child was going to die. Clay stood up and threw a pillow at Wilbur, stopping the hail of gunfire, and proceeded to grab a pillow and walked towards Tommy, who now realized his mistake. "W-woah we can talk about this, c-can't we big man?" Clay smiled and swung. Tommy dropped Tubbo's hand and ran to Techno, using him as a shield. Techno held up his hands "Woah now, you shouldn't be beating my children. Face me instead-" and got smacked in the face, which knocked the glasses off his face.

"Oh ho it's on" and they proceeded to have the most epic battle in pillow fight history. Meanwhile, Tubbo had mastered the courage to go and hit George. He walked over to George and threw a pillow at him, hitting his torso.

George stared at the pillow before grinning and picking up the pillow. Right when Tubbo knew he was going to die, another pillow smacked George. Tubbo turned around and saw Darryl smiling and flashing him two thumbs-up. 

They then both attempted to double team George but were quickly losing. Darryl yelled "ZAk HeLP!" before getting smacked. Zak perked up from his tussle with Nick and saw his man was in danger. Nick and he exchanged a glance and raced over to help their friends. Nick held off Tubbo while Zak and Darryl attacked George. 

Tommy got up and ran over to help Tubbo who was most definitely losing his duel. Eventually, Clay and Techno merged with everyone else, teaming up and effectively destroying everyone.

At the end of it all, everyone was collapsed on the floors and couches in a mess of entangled bodies and very out of breath.

Darryl and Zak had got into a position on the couch where Zak was in Darryl's lap and they were cuddling. Clay and George were staring at each other, lying on the couch next to Darryl and Zak, holding hands and Clay was giving George tiny kisses on his hand, each one turning George a deeper shade of red. 

On the floor, Techno lay there with Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all curled up around and on him. The mood in the room had considerably become calmer. Soon everyone felt tired but Tommy didn't want this night to end. 

He reached for his phone and check the time. It read 3:30 AM and Tommy sighed. He got up and started clapping his hands, shaking everyone out of their blissed daze. Clay grumbled, clearly upset he couldn't hold George anymore "What." 

Tommy didn't seem to notice the tone of his mood and started pitching his newest idea "Let's watch a horror movie!' Please guys and we can fall asleep watching it" 

He clasped his hands together and got on his knees, pulling the best puppy dog eyes he could pull. Everyone grumbled but no one seemed to mind this idea. So after a little more setting up, they managed to include the TV inside their fort, which had miraculously stayed standing during the whole pillow ordeal.

Clay flipped through the movies "What do you guys wanna watch?" Techno pointed to a movie, "The slaughterhouse: He's back", and said "That one. It's apparently really scary." Clay shrugged and started the movie. Everyone had gotten blankets and stayed in their previous spots. 

Darryl and Zak were still together but this time Darryl was using Zak as a shield so he wouldn't see anything too scary. George and Clay were holding hands and Clay kept on softly kissing George's cheek. On the floor, they had all put a bunch of pillows and sat on them and snuggled together. 

Tommy and Tubbo were in the middle of Wilbur and Techno, Tommy being held by Wilbur (He couldn't help but feel a looming sense of death but brushed it off) and Techno was brushing his hand through Tubbo's hair while Tubbo hid his face in Techno's shirt. The movie started and immediately there was a jumpscare, Making Darryl squeak and everyone let out a low group chuckle. 

As the movie went on, everyone started to fall asleep. First Tubbo, started to softly snore, which resulted in Techno and Wilbur falling asleep. Darryl eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion from all the jumpscares and eventually, Zak did as well. Clay and George had fallen asleep somewhere around the middle of the movie, Clay whispering sweet nothings into George's ear over the sounds of people dying in the movie. Once the movie ended, Tommy whispered "Anyone awake?" but was met with a soft silence. 

The storm outside had cleared up and everyone was fast asleep. Wilbur muttered something in his slumber and tightened his grip on Tommy. Tommy relaxed into his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, vowing to post the video of Wilbur on his Twitter once he got back home.

~~EXTRA~~

Pov- You live under Clay's apartment.

You awaken to the sound of giggling in the apartment above you. You grumble and toss your pillow over your head, trying to drown out the laughs. Suddenly a loud thump wakes you and you stare at the ceiling."What the fuck-" Your sleep paralysis demon emerged from your closet and growled "How rude. People should be more considerate" You nodded in agreement and got back into bed. Your sleep paralysis demon stared at the ceiling for the next couple of minutes and announced to you "I'm going to make sure all of them get a sleep paralysis demon tomorrow. Those fucking brats-" And it mumbled it's way back into your closet. "Goodnight," you say before falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 4k words! Yeah! Sorry but I've had crippling writers block for the past couple of weeks but DRUGS- I mean caffeine apparently is a good solution.
> 
> I tried to make the sleepy Boys wholesome but I don't know how that turned out-.
> 
> Anyway, have an amazing day and get at least 8 hours of sleep every night!
> 
> Laughs in Hypocrisy


End file.
